elderscrollsfandomcom_pl-20200229-history
Różne Wyznania...
Różne wyznania Cesarstwa – książka autorstwa brata Mikhaela Karkuxora. Treść Różne wyznania Cesarstwa Brat Michael Karkuxor, Uniwersytet Cesarski Niniejsze dzieło stanowi moją najlepszą próbę wyliczenia tak panteonów jak i związanych z nimi istot boskich w najważniejszych kulturach Tamriel. Wcale nie twierdzę, że lista ta jest kompletna, wszak samo miasto Cyrodiil szczyci się zastępem świętych i eterycznych istot, których opis zająłby kilka tomów wielkości całej niniejszej pracy. Postanowiłem zatem opisać jedynie najważniejsze duchy czczone przez tubylczych członków poszczególnych kultur. Inne istoty nadprzyrodzone (zwłaszcza Daedry) są często znane wielu społecznościom, jednak konkretne nazwy lub imiona są omawiane jedynie w wypadku posiadania przez nie konkretnego znaczenia kulturowego. Całkowite pominięcie wszelkich kultów Argonian z Czarnych Mokradeł jest spowodowane moją niezdolnością zweryfikowania tych rzadkich i często przeciwstawnych opisów tej materii, do których udało mi się uzyskać dostęp. OSIEM PANTEONÓW CYRODIIL: Akatosh, Dibella, Arkay, Zenithar, Mara, Stendarr, Kynareth, Julianos, Shezarr, Tiber Septim, Morihaus, Reman SKYRIM: Alduin, Dibella, Orkey, Tsun, Mara, Stuhn, Kyne, Jhunal, Shor, Ysmir, Herma-Mora, Maloch ALTMEROWIE: Auri-El, Trinimac, Magnus, Syrabane, Y'ffre, Xarxes, Mara, Stendarr, Lorkhan, Phynaster BOSMEROWIE: Auri-El, Y'ffre, Arkay, Z'en, Xarxes, Baan Dar, Mara, Stendarr, Lorkhan, Herma-Mora, Jone, Jode DUNMEROWIE: Almalexia, Vivec, Sotha Sil, Boethiah, Mephala, Azura, Lorkhan, Nerevar, Molag Bal, Malacath, Sheogorath, Mehrunes Dagon YOKUDA: Satakal, Ruptga, Tu'whacca, Zeht, Morwha, Tava, Malooc, Diagna, Sep, HoonDing, Leki, Onsi, BRETONI: Akatosh, Magnus, Y'ffre, Dibella, Arkay, Zenithar, Mara, Stendarr, Kynareth, Julianos, Sheor, Phynaster ELSWEYR: Alkosh, Khenarthi, Riddle'Thar, ja-Kha'jay, Mara, S'rendarr, Lorkhaj, Rajhin, Baan Dar, Azurah, Sheggorath UWAGI O ŚWIĘTYCH ISTOTACH POSZCZEGÓLNYCH PANTEONÓW (Bóg-smok Czasu): Akatosh to główne spośród Dziewięciu Bóstw (wiara w które stanowi podstawę największej religii Cyrodiil i jego prowincji), a także jedno z dwóch tylko bóstw (wraz z Lorkhanem), które występują w każdej religii Tamriel. Ogólnie uznawany za pierwszego boga, jaki powstał w Miejscu Początku - to jego powstanie sprawiło, że pozostałe święte istoty przestały mieć tak wielkie problemy z istnieniem, co z kolei umożliwiło utworzenie różnych panteonów tego świata. Akatosh to najważniejszy bóg Cesarstwa Cyrodiiliańskiego, gdzie uosabia wytrzymałość, wieczną prawomocność i niepokonanie. (Pożeracz Światów): Alduin to norska wersja Akatosha, która jednak tylko bardzo powierzchownie przypomina swojego odpowiednika wśród Dziewięciu Bóstw. Jego przydomek 'Pożeracza Światów' pochodzi z mitów opisujących go jako potworną i morderczą burzę ogniową, która zniszczyła poprzedni świat, umożliwiając powstanie tego. Nordowie uznają go zarówno za twórcę jak i za jeźdźca apokalipsy; nie zajmuje on czołowego miejsca w norskim panteonie (który tak naprawdę nie ma przywódcy - patrz pod 'Shor'), jest jednak jego niezwykle potężną i przerażającą siłą napędową. (Król-smok Kotów): Bóstwo sprzed czasów dynastii ri'Datta, wariacja na temat altmerowego Auri-Ela, a tym samym postać Akatosha-bohatera dla najdawniejszych Khajiitów. Kult Alkosha został oficjalnie zaakceptowany w czasie ustanowienia Riddle-T'har i nadal cieszy się ogromną popularnością na pustkowiach Elsweyr. Sam Alkosh jest przedstawiany jako budzący strach smok, czyli istota, którą Khajiici uznają za 'nic więcej, tylko naprawdę wielkiego kota' i której przypisują przerwanie mitycznego elfickiego pogromu, jaki urządził Pelinal Whitestrake. (Matka Morrowind): Większość śladów Akatosha znikła z legend Chimerów w czasie ich tak zwanego 'exodusu', przede wszystkim z powodu pozycji tego bóstwa w kulturze Altmerów. Większość ważnych dla śmiertelników cech uosabianych przez Akatosha ujawniło się jednak ponownie w osobie Almalexii, najpopularniejszej członkini świętej Trójcy Morrowind. (Bóg Cyklu Życia i Śmierci): Członek panteonu Dziewięciu Bóstw, popularny również w innych wyznaniach. Najczęściej dużą rolę odgrywa w kulturach, w których jego ojciec Akatosh ma mniejsze związki z czasem lub związki te są trudne do wytłumaczenia prostym ludziom. Arkay to bóg pochówków i związanych z nimi obrzędów, czasami też wiąże się go z porami roku, a jego kapłani to zatwardziali wrogowie nekromancji i wszelkich jej pokrewnych form ożywiania zwłok. Mówi się, że Arkay nie istniał przed stworzeniem świata przez innych bogów (czy to pod nadzorem, czy też za namową lub dzięki oszustwu Lorkhana), nazywa się go więc często Bogiem Śmiertelników. (Król Aldmerów): Elficki Akatosh to Auri-El - dusza Anui-Ela który z kolei jest duszą Anu, Wszechrzeczy. Auri-El jest głównym bóstwem większości aldmerowych panteonów, a swoje pochodzenie wywodzą od niego zarówno Altmerowie jak i Bosmerowie (a w każdym razie znaczna ich część). W jedynej chwili słabości zgodził się wziąć udział w stworzeniu świata śmiertelników, co na zawsze oddzieliło elfy od świata duchowej nieskończoności. W ramach zadośćuczynienia poprowadził Aldmerów przeciwko wojskom Lorkhana, pokonał tyrana i założył pierwsze altmerowe królestwa Altmory i Starej Ehlnofey. Następnie na oczach swoich wyznawców wstąpił do nieba, umożliwiając im tym samym poznanie sposobu na opuszczenie świata śmiertelnych. (Bogini Zmierzchu i Świtu): Azura była tym przodkiem-boginią, która nauczyła Chimerów tajemnic umożliwiających im stanie się innymi od Altmerów (niektóre z jej bardziej oczywistych nauk przypisuje się również Boethiahowi). Niektóre legendy traktują Azurę raczej jako wspólną kosmiczną siłę całej rasy, a nie przodka czy boga, czasami jest ona również nazywana Antycypacją Sotha Sila. W krainie Elsweyr Azura jest niemalże całkowicie inną istotą, jednak nadal mówi się o jej zamieszaniu w powstanie rasy Khajiitów. (Bóg-bandyta): Dla większości kultur Baan Dar to istota z marginesu, sprytny duch złodziei i żebraków. Większą rolę odgrywa w Elsweyr, gdzie przyjęło się go uznawać za reprezentację mądrości i zdesperowanego geniuszu cierpiących Khajiitów - jego wprowadzane w ostatniej chwili w życie plany psują machinacje elfickich i ludzkich wrogów jego rasy. (Książe Intryg): Boethiah to bóg-przodek mrocznych elfów, którego nadejście głosił prorok Veloth i którego objawienia pozwoliły Zmienionemu Ludowi, 'Chimerom', zerwanie wszelkich związków z Aldmerami i utworzenie nowego narodu w oparciu o daedryczne zasady. Właśnie Boethiahowi, znanemu również jako Antycypacja Almalexii, przypisuje się wszelkie kulturowe postępy Dunmerów - zarówno ich filozofię, religię jak i 'odpowiedzialną' architekturę. Stare przypowieści Velotha prawie bez wyjątków opisują bitewne przewagi Boethiaha nad wrogami wszelkiego rodzaju i były niewątpliwie alegoriami mającymi pomóc Chimerom w ich walce. (Orichalkowy Bóg Skręconego Ostrza): Starożytny kult Redgardów, którego geneza sięga Yokudy z czasów Rzezi Dwudziestu Siedmiu Wężowych Ludów. Diagna był awatarem HoonDinga (yokudańskiego boga Słusznej Drogi, patrz niżej) któremu udało się uzyskać trwałość. To głównie dzięki niemu i dostarczonemu przez niego Yokudanom uzbrojeniu z orichalku udało się pokonać Leworęczne Elfy. To również on poprowadził mocno powiązaną wewnętrznie grupę wyznawców przeciwko orkom z Orsinium w czasie ich największej władzy nad Tamriel. Po tych wydarzeniach popadł jednak w zapomnienie i obecnie jest już tylko praktycznie lokalnym duchem Gór Smoczego Ogona. (Bogini Piękna): Popularna członkini panteonu Dziewięciu Bóstw. W Cyrodiil jest jej poświęcone prawie tuzin różnych kultów, jedne związane z kobietami, inne - z artystami i estetyką, jeszcze inne wreszcie ze sztuką miłości. (Człowiek Lasu): Starożytny atmorański demon który w pewnym momencie niemal przekonał Nordów do zostania Aldmerami - większość mitów składających się na Ysgramor opowiada o unikaniu pułapek zastawianych przez Herma-Mora. Zwany również Demonem Wiedzy, jest czasami łączony z powstaniem kultu Morag Tong ('Gildii Leśników'), choćby tylko przez związki ze swoim bratem/siostrą imieniem Mephala. (Bóg Słusznej Drogi): Yokudański duch 'wytrwałości w obliczu niewiernych', pojawia się wtedy, gdy Redgardowie potrzebują wskazać obcym 'słuszność' swojej drogi. W całej historii Tamriel miało to miejsce tylko trzy razy - dwukrotnie w pierwszej erze podczas inwazji Ra Gada i ostatni raz w wojnie z Tiberem Septimem. Podobno ostatnim wcieleniem HoonDinga był miecz, korona lub oba te przedmioty. (Bóg Runów): Norskie bóstwo zakonów hermetycznych, które po kłótni z pozostałymi członkami swojego panteonu zostało jednym z Dziewięciu Bóstw, Julianosem. Nieobecny we współczesnej mitologii Skyrim. (Bóg Wielkiego Księżyca): Aldmerowe bóstwo znane również jako Masser lub Łza Mary, w religii Khajiitów jedynie jeden z aspektów ja-Kha'jay, Księżycowego Wzoru. (Bóg Małego Księżyca): Aldmerowe bóstwo znane również jako Secunda lub Cierpienie Stendarra, w religii Khajiitów jedynie jeden z aspektów ja-Kha'jaya, Księżycowego Wzoru. (Bóg Mądrości i Logiki): Często wiązany z Jhunalem, norskim twórcą języków i matematyki. Julianos to cyrodiiliański bóg literatury, prawa, historii i sprzeczności. Założone przez Tibera Septima zakony opiekujące się Pradawnymi Zwojami działają pod wezwaniem właśnie Julianosa. (Pocałunek na Końcu): Norska Bogini Burz, wdowa po Shorze i ulubione bóstwo wojowników, często nazywana Matką Ludzkości. To jej córki nauczyły pierwszych Nordów korzystania z thu'um, czyli ich najgroźniejszej broni, głosu. (Bogini Powietrza): Kynareth to jedno z Dziewięciu Bóstw, a zarazem najpotężniejszy spośród duchów powietrza. Niektóre legendy mówią, że to właśnie ona jako pierwsza podchwyciła plan Lorkhana zmierzający do utworzenia śmiertelnego świata i przygotowała dla niego miejsce w próżni. Wiąże się ją również z deszczem, zjawiskiem, które nie istniało podobno dopóki Lorkhan nie stracił swojej iskry bożej. (Święta Miecza Ducha): Bogini-córka Tall Papy, patronka nieortodoksyjnego posługiwania się mieczem. W erze mitów yokudańscy mistrzowie miecza walczyli o prawo do poprowadzenia ataku na Leworęczne Elfy, jednak wszyscy znali Najlepsze Znane Cięcia tak doskonale, że nie mogli wyłonić zwycięzcy. Wtedy Leki ukazała im Efemeryczną Fintę, dzięki której znalazł się zwycięzca i rozpoczęła się wojna z Aldmerami. (Bóg, Którego Nie Ma): To bóstwo jest obecne w tej czy innej formie w każdej mistycznej tradycji Tamriel. Najczęściej określany aldmerowym mianem 'Lorkhan' (co oznacza 'Bęben Zagłady'), ten twórca/oszust/kusiciel przekonał Pierwotne Duchy do stworzenia świata śmiertelników, a tym samym zachwiał równowagę wszechrzeczy (podobnie do swojego ojca, Padomaya, który wprowadził do wszechświata niestabilność jeszcze w Miejscu Początku). Wszystkie doktryny twierdzą, że po utworzeniu świata Lorkhan został oddzielony od uświęconego centrum (według niektórych wbrew swojej woli) i odgrywa wiodącą rolę w powstaniu zarówno Aedr jak i Daedr. Jego miejsce w wielkim schemacie istnienia jest przedmiotem gorących polemiki wielu różnych interpretacji. Dla Elfów Wysokiego Rodu Lorkhan to najbardziej znienawidzone bóstwo, które na zawsze zerwało ich związki ze światem duchowym. Kultura Morrowind widzi natomiast jego rolę w Psyjiicznym Doświadczeniu, procesie, który oskarża śmiertelników o przerośnięcie bogów, którzy ich stworzyli. Praktycznie wszystkie legendy stawiają Lorkhana w roli nieprzyjaciela Aldmerów, a tym samym bohatera wczesnej ludzkości. (Księżycowa Bestia): Bóstwo sprzed czasów dynastii ri'Datta, bardzo często identyfikowane z Bogiem, Którego Nie Ma, Lorkhanem. (Mag): Magnus, bóg sztuki czarodziejskiej, wycofał się z tworzenia świata w ostatniej chwili i zapłacił za to poważną cenę. To, co z niego pozostało w tym świecie jest kontrolowane przez śmiertelników w postaci magii. Mówi się, że wprawdzie Lorkhan powziął pomysł stworzenia śmiertelnego świata, ale to Magnus przygotował schematy i diagramy, bez których projekt nie miałby szans powodzenia. Reprezentowany jako astrolabium, teleskop lub (częściej) laska, związany z Zurinem Arctusem, a według cyrodiiliańskich legend zdolny do objawiania się w ciałach potężnych magów i użyczania im swojej mocy. (Bóg Klątw): Malacath to wskrzeszone łajno, jakim był Trinimac. Nieco słaby ale mściwy Daedra identyfikowany przez mroczne elfy z Maulochem, bogiem-królem orków. Zawsze szuka u Dunmerów fizycznych słabości. (Król Hordy): Wróg Ra Gada, w pierwszej erze poprowadził gobliny przeciwko Redgardom. Uciekł, gdy armia HoonDinga dopadła jego goblińską hordę. (Malacath): Ten orkowy bóg przez długi czas sprawiał problemy następcom króla Haralda. Po przegranej bitwie pod Smoczym Murem około roku 1E660 uciekł na wschód, wypełniając niebiosa swoim pełnym nienawiści siarkowym dechem, co sprawiło, że ten rok określano mianem "Roku Zimy w Lecie". (Bogini Miłości): Bóstwo niemalże uniwersalne, wywodzące się od mitycznej bogini płodności. W mitologii Skyrim służka Kyne, w Cesarstwie - Bogini-Matka, zależnie od religii żona Akatosha lub Lorkhana czy też konkubina obydwu. Według niektórych tradycji jest też identyfikowana z Nir, żeńską mocą kosmosu, która zapoczątkowała stworzenie. (Bóg Zniszczenia): Popularny Daedra, wiązany najczęściej z zagrożeniem naturalnym w rodzaju ognia, trzęsień ziemi i powodzi, czasem jednak uznawany za boga rozlewu krwi i zdrady. Bóstwo szczególnie ważne w Morrowind, gdzie reprezentuje niemalże nie nadający się do zasiedlenia teren prowincji. (Androgen): Mephala to Pajęcze Bóstwo, w Morrowind uznawane za tego przodka, który nauczył Chimerów zdolności koniecznych do unikania wrogów lub cichego się ich pozbycia (a trzeba zauważyć, że Chimerowie byli wtedy jeszcze małą frakcją i wrogów mieli licznych). On lub Ona wraz z Boethiahem zorganizowali podstawę systemu klanów, z którego wyewoluowały dzisiejsze Wielkie Rody, to również On/Ona założył/a Morag Tong. Bóstwo czasem określane mianem Antycypacji Viveka. (Bóg Intryg, Król Gwałtu): Daedryczna moc o wielkim znaczeniu w Morrowind, wieczny wróg Boethiaha, Księcia Intryg, a zarazem główne źródło przeszkód, jakie napotkali na swej drodze Dunmerowie i ich przodkowie Chimerowie. W legendach Molag Bal zawsze usiłuje zniszczyć czystość rasy Dunmerów i zakłócić rozwój ich Rodów; udało mu się również w poprzedniej erze uwieść Viveka, skutkiem czego jest żyjąca po dziś dzień w Molag Amur rasa superpotworów. (Pierwszy Oddech Człowieka): Starożytny bohater cynonorskiej kultury. Jako Zdobywca Cytadeli dokonał czynu, który w mitycznych czasach ustanowił władzę ludzi nad Sercem Doliny, często wiązany z norską mocą thu'um, a zatem również z Kynareth. (Bogini Sutka): Yokudańska bogini płodności, podstawa tamtejszego panteonu i ulubiona żona Tall Papy. Nadal czczona w wielu regionach Hammerfell, w tym w Stros M'kai, zawsze przedstawiana z czterema rękoma, aby móc 'schwytać więcej mężów'. (Zabójca Bogów): Król Chimerów z Resdayn w Złotej Erze starego Velotha. Nerevar zapowiadał nadejście wiary w Trójcę i jest dzisiaj najważniejszym świętym wiary Dunmerów. Podobno zabił Dumaka, Ostatniego Króla Krasnoludów, i zjadł jego serce, a sam zginął w Bitwie pod Czerwoną Górą. (Golący Kości): Znaczący yokudański bóg-wojownik, który nauczył ludzkość przedłużać sztylety w miecze. (Stary Karzeł): Bóstwo zapożyczone przez Nordów od Aldmerów w czasie okupacji Atmory przez tych drugich. Nordowie wierzą, że niegdyś żyli tak długo, jak elfy, jednak pojawił się Orkey i szatańskimi sztuczkami skłonił ich do zawarcia umowy, która 'zmusiła ich do liczenia zim'. Podobno w pewnym momencie przeciętny Nord nie żył dłużej niż sześć lat, jednak wtedy pomógł im Shor, przerzucając nieznanym sposobem większość klątwy na pobliskich orków. : Bóg-bohater Wyspy Summurset, nauczył Altmerów jak żyć o sto lat dłużej dzięki stawianiu krótszych kroków. (Bandzior): Bóg-złodziej Khajiitów z Black Kiergo. Najsłynniejszy włamywacz w historii Elsweyr, mówi się, że ukradł w czasie snu Cesarzowej Kintyry tatuaż z jej szyi. (Cyrodiil): Bóg-bohater Drugiego Cesarstwa, największy spośród bohaterów okresu Problemu Akaviri. Przekonał najeźdźców, aby pomogli mu stworzyć jego własne imperium i podbił całe Tamriel (z wyjątkiem Morrowind). Ustalił obrzędy, z jakimi wiązało się wstąpienie na tron cesarski, włączając do nich między innymi Amulet Królów, klejnot duszy o potężnej mocy. Jego dynastia wygasła na skutek działań dunmerowej gildii skrytobójców, Morag Tong, w końcu pierwszej ery. Znany również jako Światowe Bóstwo. (Taniec Dwóch Księżyców): Khajiickie bóstwo kosmicznego porządku, obwieszczone w Elsweyr przez proroka Rid-Thar-ri'Datta zwanego Grzywą. Riddle'Thar to bardziej zestaw reguł i prawideł, według których należy żyć niż jedna istota, niektórzy jego awatarowie występują jednak jako skromni posłańcy bogów. Znany również jako Cukrowe Bóstwo. (Tall Papa): Główne bóstwo yokudańskiego panteonu, pierwszy bóg, który poznał sposób na przetrwanie Satakalskiego Głodu. Za jego przykładem inni bogowie poznali sposób na przedłużenie swojego istnienia poza jedno życie, umieszczone zaś przez niego na niebie gwiazdy mają wskazywać ten sposób pomniejszym duchom. Gdy jednak liczba duchów stała się zbyt wielka, Tall Papa stworzył sobie z esencji martwych światów pomocnika imieniem Sep, odpowiedzialnego później za stworzenie świata śmiertelnych. (Esencja Świata): Yokudański bóg wszechrzeczy, połączenie cech Anu i Padomaya. Bardzo podobny do norskiego Alduina, niszczy jeden świat, aby utworzyć następny. Według yokudańskiej mitologii Satakal zrobił to już wiele razy, a cały cykl śmierci i ponownych narodzin stworzył całą grupę duchów zdolnych do przetrwania okresu zmian. To te duchy tworzą dziś yokudański panteon, a kult Satakala jest szczególnie popularny wśród koczowniczych Alik'r. (Szalony Bóg): Wywołany strachem kult Sheogoratha jest szeroko rozpowszechniony w całym Tamriel, a jego źródeł upatruje się w aldmerowych mitach o stworzeniu świata. To w nich Sheogorath jest opisywany jako 'dziwna dziura świata' i bóstwo powstałe wtedy, gdy Lorkhan stracił swą iskrę bożą. (Zły): W Bretonii to właśnie Zły jest źródłem wszelkich sporów. Na początku był bóstwem nieurodzaju, ale współcześni teologowie zgadzają się z tezą, że to demoniczna wersja norskiego Shora powstała w mrocznych czasach, jakie nastąpiły po upadku Saarthal. (Wąż): Yokudańska wersja Lorkhana, bóstwo stworzone przez Tall Papę do pomocy w radzeniu sobie z coraz liczniejszymi duchami. Sep oszalał jednak na skutek Satakalskiego Głodu i przekonał część bogów do stworzenia wraz z nim prostszego sposobu na wydłużenie swojego istnienia - świata śmiertelnych. Duchy, które wsparły Sepa oraz on sam zostali na zawsze uwięzieni w naszym świecie aby dożyć swoich dni jako zwykli śmiertelnicy, jednak głód Sepa nadal żyje w gwiezdnej próżni jako antymateria usiłująca utrudnić ludziom dotarcie do Dalekich Brzegów. (Bóg Ludzi): Cyrodiiliańska wersja Lorkhana. Jego kult schodzi na plan dalszy wraz ze wzrostem pozycji Akatosha. Ten duch wszelkich ludzkich przedsięwzięć (zwłaszcza kroków podejmowanych przeciwko aldmerowej agresji) jest czasami wiązany z powstaniem pierwszych cyrodiiliańskich magów bitewnych, jednak w dzisiejszej erze rasowej tolerancji uległ już niemal całkowitemu zapomnieniu. (Bóg Podziemia): Norska wersja Lorkhana. Po stworzeniu świata staje po stronie ludzi, a obcy (czyli elficcy) bogowie spiskują przeciwko niemu, doprowadzając do jego przegranej i upadku w podziemia. Przywódca bogów przed swoim upadkiem, nazywany czasem 'Bogiem Dzieci' (patrz Orkey powyżej) w norskiej mitologii występuje najczęściej jako żądny krwi wojownik prowadzący Nordów do niezliczonych zwycięstw nad aldmerowymi okupantami. (Tajemnica Morrowind): Bóstwo Dunmerów, najsłabiej znany członek świętej Trójcy. Podobno zmienia kształt świata ze swojego ukrytego, mechanicznego miasta. (Bóg Łaski): Członek panteonu Dziewięciu Bóstw. Odszedł dość daleko od swoich norskich korzeni, stając się bogiem współczucia, a czasami również sprawiedliwej władzy. Podobno towarzyszył Tiberowi Septimowi w jego późnych latach, a według altmerowych legend bronił ludzkości. (Bóg Okupu): Norski prekursor Stendarra a zarazem brat Shora, bóg-wojownik, który wsławił się w walkach z aldmerowym panteonem i pokazał ludzkości sposoby i korzyści płynące z brania jeńców wojennych. (Bóg Czarnoksiężników): Aldmerowy bóg magii, który wsparł Bendu Olo przy okazji Upadku Sloadów, a dzięki mądremu korzystaniu ze swojego magicznego pierścienia uratował wielu od Thrasskiej Zarazy. Ulubione bóstwo młodszych członków Gildii Magów i z tego powodu nazywany również Bogiem Czeladników. (Bóg-ptak): Yokudański duch powietrza, znany najbardziej z doprowadzenia Yokudan na wyspę Herne po zniszczeniu ich ojczyzny. W mitologii powszechnej uznawana za aspekt Kynareth, nadal jednak bardzo popularna wśród żeglarzy Hammerfell, co powoduje, że w większości miast portowych można znaleźć poświęcone jej świątynie. (Talos, Zrodzony ze Smoka): Następca Tronu Oddzielonych Królów, najważniejszy bóg-bohater ludzkości. Podbił całe Tamriel, zakładając Trzecie Cesarstwo i zapoczątkowując Trzecią Erę, znany również jako Ysmir, 'Smok Północy'. : Potężne bóstwo wczesnych Aldmerów, gdzieniegdzie cieszące się większą popularnością niż Auri-El. Wojowniczy duch, który poprowadził pierwotne elfickie plemiona przeciwko ludziom. Podobno Boethiah przybrał jego postać (lub według niektórych wersji nawet go pożarł), aby przekonać grupę Aldmerów do wysłuchania go - doprowadziło to do powstania Chimerów. Po tych wydarzeniach znika z mitologii, wracając dopiero później jako Malacath (czego altmerowa propaganda nie omieszkała określić mianem ilustracji zagrożeń płynących z wpływu Dunmerów). : Martwe norskie bóstwo zmagań z przeciwnościami. Zginął broniąc Shora przed obcymi bogami. (Podstępny Bóg): Yokudańskie bóstwo dusz, które przed stworzeniem świata było tak naprawdę Bogiem Nikogo Nie Obchodzi Czego, ale znalazło sens istnienia dzięki Tall Papie. Tu'whacca zajmuje się Dalekimi Brzegami i pomaga Redgardom odszukać drogę prowadzącą do życia po śmierci. W bardziej kosmopolitycznych regionach Hammerfell wiązany z kultem Arkaya. (Pan Morrowind): Bóg-skald Dunmerów, niewidzialny opiekun świętej ziemi zawsze czuwający i mający baczenie na mrocznych bogów Wulkanu. Wiele już razy ratował mroczne elfy od pewnej zagłady, tak jak w roku 2E572, gdy to nauczył ich oddychać w wodzie przez kilka dni, co pozwoliło mu zatopić całą wyspę wraz z akavirskimi najeźdźcami. : Bóstwo przodków i wiedzy tajemnej. Skryba Auri-Ela, który spisuje wszystkie osiągnięcia Aldmerów od początku czasu, a z ulubionych chwil historii stworzył sobie żonę, Oghmę. (Bóg Lasu): Najważniejsze bóstwo panteonu Bosmerów. To wprawdzie Auri-El jest królem bogów, ale Leśne Elfy czczą Y'ffre jako ducha teraźniejszości; według nich po stworzeniu świata panował na nim chaos, a śmiertelnicy zmieniali się kolejno w rośliny i zwierzęta. Dopiero Bóg Lasu jako pierwszy zmienił się w 'Kość Ziemi' która umożliwiła ustanowienie praw natury i dała śmiertelnym przykład stałego istnienia. Y'ffre jest również określany mianem Bajarza, gdyż nauczył pierwszych Bosmerów wielu przydatnych rzeczy; niektórzy z nich nadal pamiętają nabytą wtedy wiedzę i wykorzystują ją ze wspaniałym skutkiem. (Smok Północy): Norski aspekt Talosa, który wytrzymał moc głosu Siwobrodych dość długo, aby poznać ich przepowiednię. W późniejszym okresie wielu Nordów patrząc na niego widziało smoka. (Bóg Wysiłku): Bosmerowe bóstwo zapłaty w naturze, które według najnowszych badań wywodzi się z mitologii argoniańskiej i akavirskiej. Jego kult, sprowadzony do Puszczy Valen prawdopodobnie przez żeglarzy Kothringów, zamarł niemal całkowicie po Knhateńskiej Grypie. Z'en to bóstwo agrarne, które jednak czasami okazuje się mieć znacznie większe znaczenie w kosmicznym porządku. (Bóg Farm): Yokudański bóg rolnictwa. Po stworzeniu świata wyparł się ojca, przez co Tall Papa sprawił, że uprawa roli jest taka trudna. (Bóg Pracy i Handlu, Bóg-kupiec): Członek panteonu Dziewięciu Bóstw, z oczywistych powodów wiązany z Z'enem, w samym Cesarstwie jednak uznawany za znacznie wyżej rozwiniętego boga kupców i klasy średniej. Mimo niejasnego pochodzenia jago kultu, wyznawcy niezawodnie określają Zenithara mianem 'boga, który zawsze zwycięży'. es:De las diversas fes del Imperio en:Varieties of Faith in the Empire de:Verschiedene Arten des Glaubens ru:Разновидности веры в Империи Kategoria:Morrowind: Książki